


Morning Needs

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alpha Hiccup in Rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male omega character with vagina, Morning Sex, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Rut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plot what plot?, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: Jack is woken by Hiccup, who's starting his rut and needs some help.





	Morning Needs

The first rays of early morning light were just starting to creep down along the far wood-plank wall of the bedroom. Despite the village being usually already awake and loud enough to disturb even the deepest sleeper, it was blissfully quiet. There was nothing to be excited about over today, the village seemed happy to rest peacefully. 

What woke Jack was the faint rustling and shifting weight on one side of the bed and the omega hummed softly in response to it, rolling slowly from his side onto his stomach. He made a slight face, one of sleepy confusion at first and shifted his legs a little, feeling the dampness between them. It wasn’t particularly odd to wake up partly aroused, but it was rare outside of his heat. That’s when his Alpha’s scent registered in his mind, the scent he’d been breathing in without a question to its particular heaviness. Hiccup’s rut must’ve started. Jack cracked open an eye to look over at his husband’s side of the bed, only to find it empty. He frowned sleepily for just a moment, swearing Hiccup had just been there but then felt warm hands over his sides and back and felt the weight of Hiccup’s presence loom over him. 

Jack’s eyes slipped closed and a small smile spread over his face, a soft sigh happily escaping through his nose as he felt Hiccup’s lips over his nape, kissing gently but with a sense of hunger and need. Jack laughed softly through his nose, managing to open one eye to look up at Hiccup over his shoulder. “You’re up early…” He murmured, his voice half muffled by the pillow the side of his face was smushed into. He could smell Hiccup’s scent stronger now and he was sure it filled the whole room, if not their little house. 

Hiccup only paused briefly before continuing to shower little affectionate kisses over Jack’s neck, lingering a moment to suckle gently at his mating mark at the side of his neck. “Sorry…” He murmured against Jack’s skin, his voice sounding a little strained. Jack’s eyebrows raised a little at the sound of it and knew Hiccup would need help. He enjoyed the gentle affectionate kisses and nips over his neck, a small, slow breath leaving him as Hiccup’s hands dragged slowly over his sides, down to his hips and then his thighs. 

Hiccup nosed down further over Jack’s shoulder, kissing the skin left exposed by the oversized tunic that Jack wore, having slipped off one shoulder. He breathed in Jack’s scent, just inhaling it seemed to calm the burning desire in his veins but also stoke it at the same time. It was almost frustrating the effect it had on him, especially now. He could smell the effect he had on Jack too, he could smell the growing scent of the omega’s own arousal and it only encouraged Hiccup. “Jack…” He breathed softly against his ear, kissing just under it a bit more eagerly, his fingers starting to tease under the hem of Jack’s tunic, hands roaming slowly over his thighs. 

Jack shivered slightly at the feeling, tipping his head to the side a bit more as he allowed Hiccup more access. He was sleepy still, but thanks to Hiccup’s scent, his body started to argue with his mind about what he wanted more. “It’s okay…” He whispered back, smiling softly at Hiccup’s almost concerned tone. Even after all this time together, Hiccup had never stopped being considerate, had never stopped being careful to a point, and Jack loved him for it. 

Given Jack’s permission, Hiccup didn’t waste any more time, his rut not allowing him to go too slowly. Lifting his hands, he gently rolled Jack onto his back and pulled him into a kiss, coaxing the omega to part his lips and let him in. Jack gave a small noise into the kiss, lazily returning it, his mind still under the sleepy early morning haze. He settled comfortably on his back, smiling faintly at Hiccup when his Alpha pulled away and watched him as he reached down to stroke his erection a bit, shuddering slightly as he breathed a small sigh over Jack’s collarbone. Not bothering with his own tunic, he simply hiked it up a little, scooting in closer to Jack and sitting up a little, looking down between them as he settled between Jack’s pale legs, relaxed and open. 

Sometime during that, Jack’s eyes had slipped closed again, the omega relaxed against the bed. Hiccup flipped up the hem of Jack’s oversized sleep tunic out of the way and hooked his arms under Jack’s knees, gently tugging him closer. Jack grunted slightly and let his head tiredly roll, opening his eyes a little to watch Hiccup. Spreading Jack’s legs a little more, Hiccup scooted closer again, looking down with dark green eyes and a healthy blush of color flushed across his expression as he took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his erection over Jack’s moist folds. Jack hardly had the chance to moan at the feeling before Hiccup was pressing in, both alpha and omega gasping in unison as Hiccup leaned his weight forward and sunk in to the hilt. 

Jack was drawn more from his sleepy state, eyes opening a bit wider and torso arching up just a bit as Hiccup became hilted inside him. “Mnghahh…” He moaned softly at the feeling, blinking slowly up at Hiccup who huffed slightly and lowered his hands to hold onto Jack’s hips. He pushed up his omega’s tunic a little more, causing the fabric to bunch up a bit around Jack’s torso before Hiccup started to rock into Jack. Hiccup looked down at where they met, panting softly and grunting a bit as he started up a steady pace, rolling his hips firmly to meet Jack’s and causing the omega to gasp and mewl softly. 

Jack’s hands lowered to rest over Hiccup’s thighs, bracing there and feeling his muscles working under his skin as he picked up his pace a little, Hiccup’s rut making him eager and a bit impatient. Jack didn’t mind in the least, eyes closing as he laid there and took every arch of Hiccup’s hips into his, gasping and giving soft moans between thrusts. It was tight and warm, and the way Hiccup was arching firmly against him, leaving no room between them with each thrust, made Jack’s face pinch in pleasure at how deep Hiccup was reaching. Jaw slack and head tipped back a little, Jack let his legs drape over Hiccup’s hips in a relaxed way, though his toes curled slightly into the sheets over the bed. 

Meanwhile, Hiccup was leaning more over Jack, one hand leaving Jack’s hip for just a moment to push the omega’s tunic up more, bunching up above his chest. Hiccup leaned down then, his warm mouth locking over a nipple and laving it gently with his tongue, panting hotly against the damp skin with he pulled back a little. “A-ahh…” a soft cry of sorts fell from Jack’s parted lips, his hips arching up to press against Hiccup a little, gasping when Hiccup lowered his hand again to keep him in place and picked up the pace once more.   
Hiccup’s breathing got more ragged and he huffed as he leaned more of his weight into Jack, breathless as he arched his hips eagerly into Jack’s tight warmth, relishing in the sensation of Jack’s walls offering him the wet friction he so desperately needed. It wasn’t long before Hiccup’s pace started to stutter and grow a bit uneven and more desperate. He huffed, nearly out of breath as he held Jack’s hips tightly, pulling him back into each thrust in to reach impossibly deeper until Hiccup finished with short, deep thrusts, gasping and grunting before he eventually stilled inside, hilted completely as he let his release spill into his omega.

Jack gasped and closed his eyes a moment, feeling the warm flood of Hiccup’s seed far inside him and he let out a small, trembling sigh as he opened his eyes to look down at where they were pressed flush together. “M-mn…” He made a small noise as he felt Hiccup’s cock twitch hotly against his walls, the Alpha finishing before Hiccup sighed shakily and slowly pulled out, gently releasing Jack’s hips. Jack sighed softly, closing his legs as he felt some of Hiccup’s release drip from him upon his exit and closed his pale legs again. He watched as Hiccup tiredly flopped down onto his side next to him and opened his eyes, his breathing slowly calming down again. Jack smiled a little at him. 

“Better?” He teased him and Hiccup’s blush remained strong over his face but the alpha gave a soft, breathless huff of a laugh. “Yeah...thank you.” He murmured gently, leaning in and giving Jack a slow kiss. Jack hummed softly into, smiling a little. “Mm...don't think you can just go back to sleep now.” Jack raised a brow at him and Hiccup smiled.   
“Of course not, what kind of asshole husband would I be?” He replied, kissing Jack again as he lowered his hand, gently slipping between Jack’s thighs. 

Jack sighed softly, letting his eyes close and his head tip back, leaving Hiccup to nip and kiss over the side of his neck. Hiccup’s fingers stroked slowly over Jack’s small cock, teasing it a moment before lowering more, rubbing his fingers firmly over Jack’s wet folds, spreading them a little to massage the omega’s clit. He moved his fingers in slow, warm circles over the sensitive area, causing Jack to gasp and arch a little, his pale thighs spreading a bit more as a small whine escaped him. Jack’s breathing became heavier and his chest heaved a little, Hiccup opening his eyes to watch the beautiful sight of the omega writhing under his touch. 

It wasn’t long before Jack found his own release, trembling and letting out a soft cry, hips jerking up a bit and squirming as Hiccup kept up his ministrations, rubbing Jack’s most sensitive area firmly until finally slowing and pulling his hand away as the omega’s orgasm passed and Jack relaxed over the bed again. “A--ah…” Jack panted softly, eyes closed tiredly as he slowly caught his breath again, the pleasant warm hum of afterglow washing over him and lulling him to sleep. He was only aware of Hiccup’s hand gently massaging over his stomach and up to his chest, and a small kiss pressed to the soft skin just under his ear before he allowed his mind to drift away to sleep once more.


End file.
